


Touch Of A Safe Heaven

by BlueDiamondStar



Series: Five Senses [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, slight whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDiamondStar/pseuds/BlueDiamondStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal's injured and Peter's there to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Of A Safe Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Originally is a part of Paint It Red prompt challenge but I couldn't leave it only for one fandom.

It surprised him. Like something jumping out of a box of a birthday gift. And it frightened him. 

There was only a darkness around but he kept holding onto this feeling. 

Touch. 

It was he needed to sail through the darkness and pain. 

Touch. 

Of a friend. 

It made him feel anchored. Like a connection, bond. And it made the pain go away. 

"Hang on, buddy. Help is on the way." 

The magic phrase that should make everyone feel better. Feel safe. 

And it does to him too. Despite fear, pain and darkness. 

"Please, just stay. Don't leave." 

He makes out the words. Barely. They almost chokes him in his attempt. 

But Peter's there. He hears. And the hold of his hand tightens as if he fears Neal could slip away. 

But he won't. And Neal smiles at the feeling of being safe again. 

"I'm not gonna leave you Neal. You're safe. It's gonna be alright."  
The assuring words Peter says and his hand around his wrist and other grabbing his palm tells everything Neal needs to know. 

And pain goes away. He feels safe again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time!


End file.
